


Fireworks and Panties

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Castiel loves his gardens, Dean asks Castiel out, Embarrassed Castiel, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, History Teacher Castiel, History Teacher Dean Winchester, Longing, M/M, Shy Castiel, minor voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a new homeowner, thrilled with the huge backyard he has so many plans for.  As winter turns to spring and then to summer, he works diligently at creating thriving gardens filled with flowers, herbs, and vegetables.  Slowly he's getting to know his neighbors, though he has not yet met the man whose backyard backs right up to his.  He had definitely noticed the man though.  It's hard not to, he's gorgeous.  While out watering his flowers one hot, summer morning Cas learns a few things about his new neighbor.</p>
<p>One, he has done a little gardening of his own as there are flower beds under the kitchen window</p>
<p>Two, his neighbor likes to walk around in nothing more than women's panties</p>
<p>It can't possibly get more awkward.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I started for that challenge, except it quickly exceeded 3k words, so I saved it, added a bit more on, and am finally putting it up. I hope you all like it.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1467919965.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [](target='_blank')

That was it. The last papers were signed, and the keys were in his hand; the house was his. Finally, he was home. Cas had never been so proud of something in his life as he was of being able to buy his own home. It was a cute little two bedroom with an absolutely enormous back yard that he planned to put all kinds of fruits, vegetables, and flowers in once all the snow had melted and he could get his hands in the dirt. It was quaint, big enough for him and his cat, Zola. That was all he needed. He was happy.

With help from a moving company, all of his belongings were moved into the house on a Thursday afternoon. The next three days were spent unpacking and finding a place for everything. Monday he was back at work. The next two months, as winter turned to spring, he found a place for everything and began working on his gardens. There were weeds to be pulled, grass to be reseeded, plant boxes to build, and more things he kept thinking up the more he got into it. The yard needed _a lot_ of work. 

He had spent hours planning out every flower bed, finding ways to maximize every inch of space while still having room to entertain. In late March he started building, adding borders and installing a fountain. Flowers, fruits and vegetables were added as well as a large herb garden as the weather slowly began to warm up. As he planted, he admired the neatly trimmed yards around his own. There was a young married couple in the house to the left with two small dogs that had barked at Cas the first few times they’d seen him, but now they wagged their tails and begged to be petted if they spotted him in his yard. The house to his right was owned by an elderly man who liked to do a little gardening himself, and Cas had enjoyed long conversations with the man about the various plants he was adding to his yard. He’d even shared a few cucumber and tomato plants with Mr. Edwards, for which the man baked him an apple crumble in thanks. Cas’ yard backed up to another one that was even bigger than his own, though he had only caught fleeting glimpses of the owner. One Saturday, while he was busy planting some roses along the back fence, he had seen a man mowing his lawn. Another time he had seen the man exiting by his back door and walking to his garage. Cas tried not to be rude and stare, but the man was beautiful, tall, broad shouldered, with hair that looked dark blonde in the sunlight and brown in the shade. He found himself wondering about the man as he planted his roses, and he continued to think about him as he moved on to the berry bushes, the herb garden, and the bleeding hearts. At night, when he laid in bed, he thought about the man with the beautiful body. Was the man nice? Was he straight? Cas really, _really_ hoped he wasn’t.

It was the third week in June that things changed. Cas had a routine, but with the temperatures steadily rising he altered it, choosing to head outside the check on his gardens and water the plants before he got ready to go to work. This particular morning he had woken a bit earlier so he could go for a run, and when he got back to the house he stripped out of his sweat-soaked shirt before heading out to the yard in nothing but his running shorts to do some cool down stretches before he watered the plants. The cool morning air felt wonderful against his heated skin. The vegetable gardens were doing very well as were his medicinal flowers. The decorative ones were thriving despite the heat, and that made him happy. Little bees were already buzzing about as he carried the hose to the back of the yard. As he began watering the roses, he let his mind wander a bit. Movement in the yard in front of him caught his attention, and he smiled as he watched two squirrels playing tag in the grass. He noticed the lights on in the hot neighbor’s kitchen. The curtains were open. Cas was admiring the flower beds under the window when he caught sight of his neighbor.

In nothing but a pair of panties.

Cas blinked. Maybe he was seeing things wrong. It was a pretty decent distance from where he stood to the other man’s kitchen window, but there was nothing wrong with his eyesight. The man crossed the room again, pausing just long enough to grab something off a hutch that Cas got a view of the man’s ass. 

The next thing he knew, water was pouring over the raised flower bed and soaking into his shoes.

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled in frustration. He turned the nozzle on the hose and the waterfall came to an end. The roses didn’t look too bad. He’d have to check them later. His shoes, though, would need to be left out on the back deck to dry out. After his mishap he dared to look up. His neighbor was standing at the window, watching him. The man couldn’t see it from where he stood but Cas was blushing so hard his entire face was on fire. What made it even worse was that the man raised a hand and waved. Cas stumbled back a few feet before dropping the hose where it lay and hurrying inside. From the safety of his own kitchen he peeked through the blinds but the man had not come outside, nor did Cas see him in the window any longer. Feeling like a fool now, he went back outside to wind up the hose, so it didn’t leave ugly burn marks in his grass, and leave his shoes on the deck. Putting all thoughts of his hot neighbor in the sexy panties out of his mind, he started getting ready for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas wasn’t sure how it happened, or if maybe he was just a closet pervert, but he started getting up early every day to run, and then to cater to his gardens. His plants flourished for all the attention he showered them with, and nothing brought him greater joy than knowing he had created this beauty with his own two hands. Still, every time he reached the roses, his eyes would be drawn to the kitchen window in hopes that he would see his neighbor, preferably in more panties. 

Most of the time he did. Every single time the man was wearing some kind of panty that hugged him in all the right places and left Cas aching with need by the time he went inside to start getting ready for work. He wished he could just approach the man, tell him how beautiful he thought he was, ask him to dinner, but things were awkward now. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. 

July fourth weekend was hot, and Cas had invited over a couple of friends. The plan was to grill and then sit back in lawn chairs and watch the fireworks that were supposed to go off overhead, or so his neighbors had told him. What they failed to tell him was that the sexy neighbor with the panty kink was the reason that fireworks were set to go off. There was a huge party going on in the man’s yard and people were milling about while rock music played and people grilled. Cas’ own get together was drastically smaller. It consisted of his brother Gabe, his friend Balthazar, and his friend April. Cas’ attention was constantly drawn to the party going on just on the other side of the fence. He was amazed by how popular his neighbor was, and perhaps a little jealous too. While Gabe got the grill started for him, Cas started getting the ingredients together to make burgers. He decided some nice, fresh tomatoes would be a delicious addition so he went to pick some. A voice piping up nearby caught him off guard. 

“Nice garden you got here. Your yard looks fantastic. Way better than Sally Whatshername used to keep it. It was a huge mess of weeds. You really put a lot of work into this. Dean was telling me how nice it all looked.”

Cas turned to see a woman leaning on the fence between his yard and the sexy neighbor’s. There was a bottle of beer trapped between her hands and she was smiling. 

“Oh, well, thank you. It did take me a long time, and I’m not even finished yet. May I ask, who exactly is Dean, though? I don’t think I know that name.” He moved closer, intrigued by the chance to speak to someone that knew his neighbor personally. She jerked a thumb back over her shoulder.

“Dean owns the house. You two haven’t met yet?” she asked. Cas shook his head. 

“N-no, but maybe we just don’t keep the same hours.”

“Highly unlikely since he’s said more than a few times that he’s seen you out here, usually in the early mornings and in the evenings.” She offered him a hand. “My name’s Charlie. Dean’s my best friend.”

He shook her hand, even as his brain was still trying to wrap itself around what she had just said. Oh God. Dean had noticed him in the mornings. Did he realize Cas was staring? He felt like the biggest pervert in the world! Tamping down his panic, he forced a smile.

“My name is Cas.”

“Hey, Cassie! Who’s your friend?” Gabe was suddenly next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder, even though Cas had a good few inches up on him.

“I’m Charlie.” She shook hands with Gabe.

“I’m Gabe. Cas here’s my baby brother. Looks like you guys are having quite the shindig over there.” Gabe nodded towards where some kids were running around throwing water balloons at one another.

“Oh, yeah, we do this every year. Later we’ll blow off some fireworks. You...want to come over? Dean won’t mind. I don’t think he invited half these people, they just sort of showed up.” She laughed.

“Charlie!” someone yelled. Cas froze when he saw his neighbor, _Dean_ , jogging across the yard. Holy hell the man was even more beautiful this close up. He shrugged his brother’s arm off his shoulder, not that the man noticed.

“Hey, I invited them over, that’s ok, right?” she asked. Dean nodded. He turned to look at them, his green eyes lingering a bit longer on Cas.

“You guys are more than welcome to come over. There’s plenty of food and plenty of beer. I’m Dean, by the way.” He offered his hand to Cas, who tried not to die of embarrassment as he shook it.

“Cas.” He nodded politely. 

“I’m Gabe, Cas’ brother. And thanks for the invite, we’d love to come, right Cassie?” Gabe shook Dean’s hand before looking at his brother. Cas was at a loss. What was the most polite way to say no?

“We have food cooking,” he said lamely.

“No, I was just heating the grill up. I hadn’t put the food on yet. I can go turn it off. April’s in the kitchen letting Balth get up close and personal, so I doubt they even prepped the burgers yet.” Gabe was already backing up towards the house before Cas could stop him. He looked down at the tomatoes in his hand. Now what?

“It’s probably easier to just hop the fence than to walk clear around the block.” The deep rumble of Dean’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Do you need tomatoes? For burgers?” He held them out, and Dean smiled as he accepted them. His fingers brushed the palm of Cas’ hand sending shocks right through him.

“Sure, we could definitely use some fresh tomatoes. Thanks. So come on over. It’s about time I got to know my new neighbor.” Dean winked and Cas knew, he just _knew_ , his face had to be almost as red as those tomatoes. Before he could move, Gabe was back. April and Balthazar were right behind him.

“Ok, we’re ready!” Gabe hopped the fence in one quick move. Balthazar was a little less graceful. April cleared it easily. As Cas hopped the fence he sent up a silent prayer for this to not be the most humiliating day of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost as soon as they had reached the rest of the party, Cas’ brother and friends had scattered, leaving him standing there among strangers. A bottle of beer was held under his nose, and he turned to see Dean standing there.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Cas gave a tentative smile as he accepted the bottle. He took a long swallow from it. “Thank you, I believe I did need that.”

“So, tell me about yourself, Cas. You from around here?” Dean asked.

“No, I’m from Illinois. I took a teaching position at the university,” Cas replied.

“Teaching. That’s pretty ironic.” Dean smiled as he lifted his own bottle to his lips. Cas had to force himself not to stare as the man took a drink.

“Oh?”

“I actually teach history at the high school.” Dean replied. This time Cas did stare. 

“Really? I teach history.”

Dean’s smile widened. “Well, isn’t that interesting?” He patted Cas’ arm. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to people.”

The next hour Cas spent being introduced to what felt like half the town. From Dean’s brother Sam to Bobby who owned the auto shop in town, to Ellen who owned a bar/grill, to a dozen other people. Everyone was friendly and welcoming. Dean stayed by his side through most of it, picking up the conversation slack when Cas was unsure what to say next. Eventually he had to go and man the grill, leaving Cas to fend for himself. After two beers he needed to find the bathroom, but he was uncomfortable just walking into Dean’s house. He was contemplating hopping the fence and going to use his own bathroom when he felt a warm body press up behind him. He stiffened, unsure who would be that forward, until he heard the deep, rich sound of Dean’s voice in his ear.

“I saw you looking at me.”

Cas jumped forward and spun around, the beer in his hands sloshing out of the bottle and landing on the grass between them. His instinct to run was strong, but Dean caught his arm and pulled him towards the back door.

“Hey, relax. I got the impression it startled you the first time you saw me. But I also got the impression that you liked what you saw.” Dean’s voice was seductive, but Cas was utterly horrified. He hadn’t been nearly as discreet as he’d thought!

“I was watering my flowers!” It sounded pathetic even in his own ears to say it. The sure demeanor Dean seemed to carry around cracked as his smile slipped away.

“That’s it?”

Cas knew if he said yes, Dean would walk away and probably be as humiliated as he was in that moment, but then they would probably never talk again. And he’d never get to see the man in his kitchen again. If he said no, who knew what could happen?

“N-no,” he replied softly, dropping his gaze in embarrassment. “The first time was an accident.”

“But not the rest?” Dean moved closer, and Cas could smell the scent of his cologne mixed with the smoky smell from the grill. They were still in full view of everyone, and it made him nervous.

“I’m sorry. I’m really not a pervert.” He just wanted to go home.

“Cas, man, I have a confession to make. The lady that sold you your house? She’s my buddy’s wife. I got a call after she sold it to you, telling me I was about to have a hot new neighbor, and she thought maybe you might like guys. Since I knew what your move-in day was, I made a point to be out working in my garage so I could see what you looked like. Course you didn’t even come out until close to sunset, but when I saw you, man…” Dean smiled shyly. “I thought you were absolutely gorgeous. You were out in your yard, admiring it, and now I know that you were planning it out, but then when you started actually working out there? Fuck, you were the hottest thing I’d ever seen. I didn’t think _you’d_ notice _me_ ,” Dean admitted. Cas looked up in surprise.

“But I did! And not…” He blushed as he waved a hand towards the window. “Before that, when you were working on your lawn.”

“Oh. I should have said something.” For a beat Dean was quiet. “Come inside for a minute?”

“I need to use the bathroom.” Cas suddenly became aware again of the pressure on his bladder.

“Sure, come on, it’s this way.” Dean led him into the house and through the kitchen, pausing to unlock the door between there and the living room. Cas looked out the window as they passed it and realized Dean would have a perfect, unobstructed view of his perverted ass-staring. Geez, what had he been thinking?

“Here you go.” Dean reached in and turned on the light. “I’ll uh, wait here for you.”

Cas ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. Why? Why was Dean waiting for him? Wait, had Dean called him gorgeous? He shook that train of thought off and did what he had come there to do. Afterwards he washed his hands and ran his wet fingers through his hair. That made things worse, so he just left it. When he opened the door he found Dean sitting on the couch. He smiled as Cas came out of the bathroom.

“Come here.” Dean patted the seat next to him, and Cas went to sit down.

“This is rather awkward for me. I feel like you should be punching me and telling me to go to hell, not inviting me over for beer and burgers,” Cas said.

“Look. I was into you, but I didn’t know if Andrea was right or not, about the possibility that you might like guys. Catching me that first time? That was by accident, and I probably wouldn’t have even noticed if you hadn’t yelled. When I saw you looking at me, I got excited. I was hoping you’d come by, maybe introduce yourself, but you didn’t, and I realized it was maybe cause you were shy, or embarrassed. So...I started purposely leaving my robe in my room when I went to grab my morning coffee. I started noticing you by your roses every day. I just really wanted to meet you, but I was afraid you’d run like you did that morning I waved at you. When I saw Charlie talking to you, and she invited you over, I sort of got my hopes up. Cas, you’re even more beautiful this close up. Fuck, your eyes are blue.” He was staring hard into Cas’ eyes, and it was proving to be more of a turn-on than Cas had expected.

“I was embarrassed. I humiliated myself and was afraid you would think I was some kind of pervert. I swear on everything that is holy, I really am not. I-I’ve never done anything like that before. You were just so beautiful, and I’d never seen anything like that before. I knew it was wrong. I’ll stop, I promise.” He hung his head in embarrassment but Dean was moving closer, placing a hand gently under Cas’ chin and lifting his head so he could look him in the eye again.

Dean laughed and turned so he was facing Cas. “I’m not generally into voyeurism. Sally was blind, so she never saw anything. I had forgotten that you had a clear view into my kitchen. I’m not a perv either, Cas. I never did anything like that before. No one has ever known I wear them.” His hand dropped from Cas’ chin to his knee, and damn if that wasn’t sending a delicious thrill though the other man.

“You live here alone?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“Yes, I do. No boyfriend, not in about two years now. What about you?”

“Single, n-no significant other. I’m gay,” Cas blurted. He wanted to slap himself. Normally he wasn’t quite so uncouth. 

“Would you be interested in dinner sometime? Aside from tonight?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Cas nodded. Dean was leaning so close now that he was close enough to kiss.

“And my...choices in clothing, they don’t bother you?”

Cas shook his head quickly. “No, not at all. It was not something I had ever considered before, but you look amazing in them, from what I could see.” God his cheeks were on _fire_ , he was blushing so hard. Dean licked his lips and smiled.

“Good to know. Maybe I’ll let you see me in them sometime.”

Cas’ heart was beating so hard in his chest it was causing his blood to rush in his ears. The idea of Dean in his hands wearing nothing but panties was a delicious thought, and one he hoped to indulge in very soon. He smiled at Dean, feeling a bit less embarrassed and more confident with each passing moment.

“I look forward to it, but I’m not that easy to get into the bedroom.”

Dean laughed as he angled his body so he was facing Cas more. He placed on arm across the back of the couch as he got comfortable.

“Neither am I. So, tell me more about yourself, Cas.”

“Am I keeping you away from your guests?” Cas asked.

“Nah, they’re fine. Benny took over the grill so I could come talk to you, and there’s a second bathroom off the kitchen, and that’s the one guests are using. People know I don’t want them just wandering through my house. If I’m needed, someone will text me,” Dean replied.

Cas smiled. “Alright then, what do you want to know?”

Dean smiled back. “Anything and everything you’re willing to share.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anyone seen my brother?” Gabe asked. People around him shrugged.

“I bet he’s inside with Dean,” Charlie piped up from her lawn chair. The fireworks were about to start and she wasn’t budging, lest someone try to steal her seat like last year.

“Oh, ok.” He turned to go inside but someone else spoke up.

“Unless you have to use the bathroom, don’t go in there. Dean has rules about people being inside his house during summer parties where there are kids. A couple years back some kids got into his room and were going through his stuff. Turned out a couple of them were his students and they got a hold of the tests he had planned for the next year, and they copied them and sold copies to the next year’s students. He almost lost his job cause of them, so now absolutely no one is allowed past the kitchen. There’s a door with a lock between the living room and kitchen for that reason. If you need him, text him, that’s what we do with Dean.” A man with hazel eyes and shoulder length brown hair was saying. Gabe thought he was Dean’s brother, but he couldn’t remember for certain. He pulled out his phone and sent his brother a text.

Gabe: Fireworks are about to start, you coming outside any time soon?

He went and found himself a seat near Balthazar and April, who were sharing a lounge chair together, and watched as several men began setting the fireworks up. A few minutes later he spotted his brother coming outside with Dean, and if he didn’t know any better, he’s say they looked awful cozy. There was a swing just around the corner from the back door, and Dean was guiding his brother over to it. They sat down together, and Dean quickly cozied up to Cas. 

“Huh.” He wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“What?” April asked.

“Cassie is getting awfully friendly with his new neighbor,” Gabe replied. She looked around until she spotted Cas.

“Oh. Well, can you blame him? Dean is gorgeous, but so is Cas. And if they like each other, who are we to knock them?” 

“She’s right. Cas deserves to be happy. Apparently Greek Gods make him happy,” Balthazar laughed.

The fireworks began and everyone’s attention was drawn to them, including Cas and Dean’s. Cas had never seen anything quite so extravagant taking place in someone’s backyard. He liked it a lot. What made it better was the company he had this time around. Dean’s eyes were lifted to the sky, watching as it lit up in shades of red, white, blue, pink, and purple, and Cas took the opportunity to admire the man’s beauty some more. When a particularly bright one went off overhead he looked up at it, smiling as he heard Dean cheering excitedly next to him. He had a date for tomorrow night with this man, and he found that he was truly looking forward to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Spill. I want details.”

Cas sighed as he finished cleaning up the rest of the dinner he had ended up not serving.

“What are you talking about?”

Gabe crossed his arms and looked at his brother in annoyance. “Don’t play dumb with me. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Cas put clips on the folded over bags of chips so they wouldn’t go stale and then leaned back against the counter to look at his brother.

“So Dean noticed me when I moved in but was too shy to come and talk to me, and you know how I am. If he didn’t approach me first I’d have gone on just staring and wishing I could talk to him. And, well, we took some time to talk and get to know one another. We have a date tomorrow evening, and I am very much looking forward to it. And before you ask, no, we did not make out, we just talked.”

Gabe’s frown was almost a pout. “You’re no fun. Don’t you have any sense of adventure?”

“Of course I do, but kissing someone I just met is not my idea of an adventure. The last time I kissed someone I’d just met, he stalked me for a year. So I’d rather take my time with Dean, get to know him, make sure he really isn’t a psycho,” Cas replied.

“Oh, yeah, I remember that weirdo. I guess you have a point. But you like Dean? So far at least?”

Cas nodded. “Oh, yes, he’s very nice. He teaches history at the high school, so we already have a lot in common. He enjoys gardening but does most of it in the front yard, which he showed me, and he likes a lot of the same music and the same movies as me. I think we’re going to get along quite well.”

“You sound like he’s applying for position with you,” Gabe teased. Cas laughed.

“Well, isn’t the goal a relationship? I don’t casually date, and neither does Dean. So I guess I’ll have to see where this goes. I like him. He’s attractive and nice. We’ll see where things go.” 

“I hope it works out for you. He seems like a nice guy.” Gabe started putting back the plates they’d planned to eat with earlier. “I’m going to go home. I’ll see you soon. Let me know how your big date goes.”

Cas saw his brother out and then returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. When he looked out the windows that faced out across his lawn he could just barely see the porch light over Dean’s back door. The yard was empty, all of his guests having left already. He had stayed to help clean up the mess people had made before heading back to his own place. Now that he was alone, he thought about how this entire day had gone. This wasn’t how he had expected things to go, but he was more than pleased with how they did turn out.

After making sure his kitchen was clean and nothing had been left out for Zola to get into, he made his way to his bedroom. After stripping down and putting on his sleep pants he brushed his teeth and went back to his bedroom, His phone was blinking with a notification, so as he settled into bed he picked it up to check.

Dean: Goodnight, Cas. Thanks for coming today. I’m really glad you did and that I got to talk to you. I will pick you up tomorrow night at seven, ok? Dress casual.

Cas smiled as he pulled his comforter over his legs. Zola appeared as she did most nights and laid down by his feet. 

Cas: I am just glad there is no awkwardness between us. I’ll be ready by seven. 

Dean: Hey Cas?

Cas: Yes?

Dean: You going to be watering your flowers in the morning?

Cas: Yes, I will.

Dean: Good to know. Goodnight, sleep well.

Cas: I most certainly will. Have a wonderful night.

Cas was still smiling as he set his phone aside and laid down on his side. Yes, after his morning run he would come home, strip out of his sweat soaked shirt and go out to water his gardens. As he drifted off, a smile still on his lips, he thought about Dean and what panties he would be wearing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on putting this one up. My lovely beta Monijune convinced me it should be though, so I did. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
